


Мороженое

by jlmrm



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: Роману не нравится делить Питера с кем-то еще.





	Мороженое

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: clifford undead  
> Первая публикация на дайри 22.03.2014  
> Писалось в рамках какого-то из ФБ.

Всё началось с того, что Питеру потребовалась подработка на лето. Не то чтобы Роман не видел в этом смысла, но он всё же продолжал возражать, даже сам не понимая, почему.  
— И где? Только не говори, что ночным сторожем.  
Питер окатил его ледяным взглядом, но всё же ответил:  
— В кафе неподалеку.  
— Но зачем? — продолжал удивляться Роман.  
— Роман, не всем так повезло, как тебе.  
— А ты не можешь заняться семейным бизнесом? Угон лошадей или что-то в этом духе?..  
После этой фразы Роман получил кулаком по плечу. Не больно, но ощутимо.  
— Да что ты привязался?  
— А с кем мне коротать свободное время? — привел последний довод Роман.  
Питер закатил глаза, решив, что этого достаточно для ответа. К тому же, он же не нянька, чтобы таскаться всюду за Романом.

Роман был недоволен. Очень недоволен. Толком описать причину этого он не мог. Но то, что происходило сейчас, ему определенно не нравилось.  
Питер стоял за небольшим прилавком с мороженым. На нем были небольшой колпак с вышитым названием кафе и такой же фирменный фартук, помимо прочего, в нежную пастельную полосочку. Но дело было всё же не в фартуке. Лицо Питера было слишком довольным, улыбка — слишком широкой, а с клиентами он общался чересчур дружелюбно. Роман не выдержал и, встав из-за своего столика (находящегося в самом дальнем углу), подошел к Питеру.  
— Тебе какое? — улыбнулся ему Питер.  
— Ты не мог бы прекратить так улыбаться всем девушкам подряд?  
Руманчек на мгновение нахмурился, а затем снова улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
— Это моя работа. Я должен быть приветливым со всеми своими клиентами.  
— Ты слишком долго с ними общаешься.  
— Слишком долго я общаюсь с тобой. Тебе какое мороженое?  
— Ванильное, — буркнул Роман.  
И, получив свою порцию, направился в облюбованный темный угол.

На лице Питера было написано недоумение, когда он стоял всё в том же полосатом фартучке напротив Романа на следующий день.  
— И как это понимать?  
Роман поудобнее устроился на диване и пожал плечами.  
— Ванильного мне.  
— Ты ради этого выкупил весь отдел?  
Роман самодовольно улыбнулся.  
Наполняя вафельный рожок мороженым, Питер задумался о том, что это была его самая короткая летняя подработка в жизни, а так же, возможно, ему действительно стоит заняться семейным бизнесом.


End file.
